Tales of Two Brothers
by onceuponajollyroger
Summary: A pregnant Emma asks Killian to share the story of how he got the scar on his cheek, which prompts him to tell a tale about his brother Liam. Killian continues to share stories ranging from sad to funny to adventurous of his brother throughout the remainder of her pregnancy. Emma finds new understanding of her husband as she learns more about his brother and childhood.
1. Battle Scars and Bacon

"How did you get your scar?"

Killian looked into the mirror to see Emma standing behind him in her pajamas, a sleepy yawn escaping her mouth as she stared at him, awaiting an answer.

"Why do you ask, love?" he responded, as he went back to his task of trimming his beard. Contrary to popular belief, it took _some_ effort to look devilishly handsome.

"I don't know I just…I saw you trimming right below your scar, and it suddenly dawned on me that after a year and a half of marriage, I still don't know how you got it," she said in a matter of fact tone.

Killian nodded his head slightly as he continued to work on his beard. She had a point. Killian took another second to finish trimming before plopping down his scissors and turning around to face Emma. "Alright love, how about I tell you over breakfast then? Battle scars and bacon go quite well together."

Emma chuckled at that before heading off to the kitchen to start breakfast, leaving Killian alone in the bathroom. He leaned against the counter for support as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He brought his hand up to gently trace the mark on his cheek as a sad frown pulled at his features.

"Killian! You're at least going to help your poor pregnant wife make breakfast, aren't you?" Emma called from the kitchen, a teasing tone in her voice.

Killian shook his head and schooled his features before leaving to join Emma.

* * *

"Alright," she said as she playfully twirled a piece of bacon on her plate, "we've both eaten an absurd amount of eggs and at least half a pig worth of bacon. Spill it. How'd you get the scar," she asked as she raised her eyebrow in question.

Killian met her gaze as a small smile formed across his face. "Well, Liam gave it to me actually."

"Oh," Emma said, a dismayed expression on her face. Maybe she shouldn't have asked.

"No, no, nothing like that Swan," he began. Despite the change of her last name, Emma would always be his swan. "It was just an accident," he continued before diving into his tale.

* * *

_Liam stared at his reflection in the glass and reached up to rub the peach fuzz growing on his chin. His father had left him home alone to watch Killian, giving him the perfect opportunity to grab his father's knife and try his first shave. _

"_Liam! There you are!" called Killian as the rowdy toddler bounced into the room._

_Liam turned to see his brother's big blue eyes staring back at him mischievously. His dark, unruly hair was more disheveled than normal. Before Liam could say a word, Killian had snatched up their father's knife that lay sitting on the nearby table._

_Liam gasped in surprise before turning to scold the sly toddler. "Little brother, you give me back that knife right now. Papa left me in charge, and you have to listen to me," Liam demanded in as stern a voice as he could muster. _

_Killian held the knife tighter in his hand as he looked up at his brother with questioning eyes. "Why can't I shave like you?"_

_Liam let out a huff as he shook his head. "You don't have any hair to shave."_

_Killian frowned. "I don't see any hair on your face," he said accusingly as he pointed up at his brother._

_Liam shook his head and let out an embarrassed sigh. "Well, I'm practicing. I'll get a beard soon…very soon," he assured- more himself than Killian. "Now hand me that knife."_

"_No," Killian shouted back, changing the knife from his left to right hand. _

"_Killian, knives are dangerous for little boys. Hand it over," Liam argued as he stepped forward and lunged at his brother._

* * *

"And that is when Liam took an unfortunate tumble over a loose floorboard, knocking into me and causing the knife to graze my cheek. He felt bloody awful about it, and it didn't help that my father was furious," Killian said, abruptly ending his tale.

Emma let out a small chuckle. "I can't believe you called him out on not having a beard yet. Poor kid."

Killian laughed back. "I was a little hellion for sure. Let's hope our little one takes after you," he said as he nodded towards Emma's stomach, a bright grin spreading across his face.

"What happened right after you got cut though? What did Liam do?" Emma asked, eager to hear more of his story. Killian didn't often tell her stories about Liam. She understood why; it was undoubtedly quite painful. Still, she enjoyed hearing about Liam and about Killian's childhood.

Killian paused for a moment, recalling the memory. After three hundred years, many of his childhood memories had faded away, but earning that scar had stayed with him.

* * *

"_There, there, little brother, how do you feel now?" Liam asked in a soothing voice as he wiped away Killian's tears and patted him gently on the back._

"_Still sore," pouted the little lad as he looked up at his brother through red, puffy eyes. _

_Liam held a damp rag to Killian's face, now covered in the little boy's blood and tears, for another minute before the bleeding stopped._

"_It burns," Killian said as his bottom lip quivered. _

_Liam removed the rag and gently blew on the red line marring Killian's face. "How about now?"_

_Killian perked up a bit after that, clearly surprised and pleased with the result. "Hey, that helped."_

"_Aye, that always does the trick. Nice and soothing like the wind out at sea," Liam replied with a note of longing in his voice._

_Killian was quiet as he contemplated his brother's words. "Are you going to be a sailor like Papa, Liam?" he finally asked._

_Liam lit up with excitement at the question. "Of course. As soon as I'm of age, I'm going to join the Royal Navy and set out on grand sea adventures of my own. One of us has to live up to the Jones family name," he jested- not that his young brother could really catch the joke._

_The frown already set on Killian's face from his injury grew far deeper. "I don't want you to be a sailor. I don't want you to leave me."_

_Liam stayed quite, mulling over his brothers words before responding. "I may go away for a while, Killian, but I'll never leave you. Not really. I'll always come back for you."_

_Killian looked back at him cautiously, inclining his head towards his brother. "You promise?" he asked in a serious tone that clashed with his high-pitched, young voice._

_Liam pulled Killian into a tight hug, completely enveloping him. "I promise, little brother." Killian leaned his head against Liam's shoulder and smiled as he felt warm and protected in his brother's arms. All thoughts of his sore cheek completely vanished from his mind._

* * *

"You remind me of him sometimes," Killian said quietly as he stared down at his empty plate, purposely avoiding meeting Emma's gaze.

She cocked her head to the side as she smiled widely at the compliment. Emma knew Killian held Liam in high esteem. "How so?"

Killian looked up and attempted to return her smile, though it never quite reached his eyes. "When I see you with Neal, see how you take care of him like a parent, but you also play with him and joke with him like a sibling. You two are quite similar to Liam and me."

Emma nodded her head in agreement as she started to make the connection. There were actually quite a few similarities. Both shared a significant age difference with their siblings, though Emma and Neal's relationship involved a curse and a much larger age gap.

"You think about him a lot," she said, not asking a question, but simply stating a fact she knew must be true.

"Aye, every day."

They sat in silence as both digested their food and the heavy conversation. Emma placed a hand atop her growing belly as had become habit, when suddenly she knew just how to steer their somber discussion. "You know, Killian. I think what Liam said was right."

Killian's furrowed his eyebrows in question. "Oh? What is that?"

"That he would never _leave_ you, that he would always come back," Emma replied with a reassuring voice.

Killian shook his head. He still wasn't quite following his wife. "How so?"

Emma smiled widely and bit her bottom lip in nervous excitement before she finally revealed what had been on her mind. "Well, don't you think Henry and Liam sound really great together? I think those names sound nice for two brothers."

Killian didn't respond at first, but instead scratched his beard skeptically. "Are you sure?" he finally answered in barely a whisper.

"Absolutely. It's the perfect way to honor his memory." Actually, Emma was excited about this name. They had found out they were having a boy a month ago, but had been struggling to settle on a name. None of the ones Emma read in books or found online seemed to fit. But as she heard Killian talk about his brother, something just clicked. She reached down to pat her stomach affectionately as she felt her little boy kick. Yes, he was definitely a Liam.

Killian nodded his head as he thought over the idea. "Aye. _Liam_ as the _little_ brother, I rather like the sound of that."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave a review, and let me know what you thought! Also, this is only the first of what I hope will be many chapters. Emma and Killian have a whole pregnancy to go through and a ton of stories of Liam to share. The next one won't be as heavy; it'll be a funny one!**


	2. Portside Pranks

Emma laid her head back on her pillow and squirmed around to get comfortable for bed. She closed her eyes to sleep, but her mind was racing with thoughts from the day. A huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders since she and Killian had chosen a name for their son. After Killian's tale though, she was left with a deep curiosity about his brother. She wanted to learn all she could about the man who would share their son's name.

"Killian," she whispered, staring up at the ceiling above. Killian rolled over in bed to face her as she continued. "Tell me another story about Liam."

Killian let out a small yawn as he raised his brows in surprise. "You want another one?"

"Yes, I want to know more about him. He was your brother, not to mention we _are_ naming our baby after him," Emma countered as she sat up in bed.

Killian followed her lead and leaned against the headboard before responding. "Fair enough. Hm, let me think," he said as he brushed a hand through his messy hair. He had many years' worth of tales he could tell about Liam. "Well, what type of story would you like, love?"

Emma scooted over to lie in Killian arms and rested her head against his shoulder as she thought over his question. "How about a funny one?" she asked.

Killian stroked his beard as he ran through different stories in his mind. Truthfully, he had dozens of funny stories that involved Liam. The two were always getting into trouble together. After some thought, he finally settled on one. "Liam could be quite stern, especially out at sea, but he also had quite the fun streak," he began. "Liam loved nothing more than pulling practical jokes. Unfortunately, as his younger brother, I was often the target. Sometimes though, he would goad me into joining in on his shenanigans."

Emma let out a giggle at his side. "I already like where this story is headed."

He chuckled and nodded in response. "Oh, I thought you would. Liam was always causing trouble, but he was great at getting away with it. One time, when I was a little lad, I walked into our room to see him crushing up bars of soap. He shooed me away before I could ask what he was doing. The next day, the entire town was in a tizzy because the fountain in the square was full of suds. "

Emma let out a snort at his side as she started to laugh. "This baby is going to be handful, isn't he?"

"Aye, I have a feeling we're going to chasing after quite the little devil," Killian said with a soft laugh as he absentmindedly reached over to pat Emma's round stomach.

She looked over at him. "You mentioned he let you in on some of these pranks as you got older," she said encouraging him to continue.

Killian smiled as his thoughts settled on a night over three hundred years ago. "I was eleven-years-old. Liam was finishing up at the naval academy and was in a particularly mischievous mood this night. He was young, naïve, and not yet an officer, so he was still very much keen on playing his jokes…"

* * *

_Killian awoke with a start as he felt his brother shaking him roughly by the shoulders. "Get up, Killian, get up," Liam said in a loud whisper as he stared down at his brother._

_Killian popped his eyes open and glared up at Liam. He let out a loud, exaggerated yawn and turned over out of his brother's hold, so he could get back to sleep._

"_No, no, I don't think so, little brother. Up you get. We have work to do," he said with a grin that promised trouble as he lifted Killian out of his small bed and plopped him down on the ground._

"_Hey! Damn you, Liam, I'm trying to sleep. You're the one who had me up at dawn this morning," Killian shouted as he stomped his foot angrily on the ground._

_Liam gave him a warning look as he bit back. "You watch your mouth, little brother," he said as he wagged a finger sternly at him. "Now come on, you'll like what I have in mind," he finished in a lighter tone with an excited clap of his hands._

_Killian groaned as he went to throw on his tunic and shoes. He knew exactly what Liam was implying. By the looks of the street outside, it was well after midnight. Nothing good ever happened after midnight. Killian rolled his eyes as his face softened into a small smile. "Alright, alright, what are we doing tonight?" he asked, returning Liam's up-to-no-good grin._

_Liam rubbed his hands together and his mouth turned up in a cheshire grin. "Now that's more like it!" he exclaimed as he happily smacked Killian on the back. He lowered his voice before continuing, "You know the flag in town square? Well, a friend of mine bet me that I couldn't switch it out with a substitute, so we're off to do that tonight."_

_Killian squinted his eyes at him suspiciously. "And why exactly are you bringing me along, then?" he asked, already knowing, and dreading, the answer._

"_I'm too heavy to climb the flagpole; I need someone lighter- who else is more perfect than my little brother," he answered with a glint in his eye. _

"_I won't do it," Killian responded firmly as he crossed his arms in defiance._

_Liam laughed at the foolish boy. "Oh I think you will," he said with a taunting grin and the raise of his eyebrows, "or I'll put all my efforts towards pranking you at every opportunity. Do we want to go down that road again?" he asked. "It would be a shame to find another mouse in your bed," he added to further his point. _

_Killian grimaced at the thought before dropping his shoulders in defeat. "Fine," he said with a groan._

"_That's better. Come on then," Liam sounded as he grabbed a bag with one hand and Killian's arm with the other as he led his brother out of their tiny home. _

_The two made their way to the center of town, careful not to be noticed by the few souls they encountered along the way. The streets were eerily silent without the usual hustle and bustle of street vendors and townsfolk. A warm, summer breeze blew through the air, alighting Killian with an electric buzz. Adrenaline was rushing through his body at their imminent prank. He always seemed to feel more alive, more in tune with his senses, when he was out at night playing a trick with Liam._

_After a few minutes of traveling, far less than normal due to the decreased foot traffic, Liam and Killian found themselves in the center of the town forum staring up at the flagpole. Liam turned his head to the left and right, scouring the square to make sure they were alone, before digging into the bag at his shoulder. He withdrew a tan tunic from his pack before waving it in the air animatedly in front of Killian._

_Killian gave his older brother an unimpressed look. "We're replacing the flag with an undershirt?"_

_Liam let out an uncharacteristic giggle as he nodded down at Killian. "Aye, an undershirt. Isn't that funny? We're replacing the bloody flag with a no-good undershirt."_

_Killian frowned back at him. "Isn't this bad form?"_

_Liam rolled his eyes in response. "You and your 'bad form.' It's good fun, and that's all that matters. Besides, as part of the bet, if I'm successful, the guys have to come out here tomorrow night and put the flag back up without getting caught."_

_Killian was quiet for a minute as he thought over his brother's words. It wasn't such a bad trick, especially if the flag would be returned unharmed the next night. There really weren't doing much harm. Killian nodded to his brother and grabbed the shirt from Liam's hands before tying it around his neck. _

"_If I get splinters, I'm killing you," Killian jested as he stepped up to the wooden pole. He looked up at the flag atop, slightly overwhelmed by the height he would have to climb. Not wanting to look hesitant in front of Liam, Killian quickly reached up to grab the flagpole tightly with both hands. He hopped up and grasped the beam with his legs as he slowly began the climb to the top. _

"_Attaboy, Killian. Keep going, little brother," Liam encouraged as Killian ascended higher and higher. _

_Killian paused halfway up the flagstaff to look down at Liam. Bloody hell this way high. Gods, he shouldn't have let Liam drag him into this. Killian gulped nervously before returning his efforts towards the climb. He held the beam tightly, and after a few minutes of climbing, finally reached the top. _

_Liam smiled up at his brother proudly. "You are bloody brilliant. You know that, kid? Amazing," he called up to Killian in a mild whisper._

_Killian smiled at himself. He was always filled with happiness when Liam was proud of him. If he was being honest, Killian would do far crazier stunts to earn Liam's approval. Killian clutched the pole firmly with one arm and his legs, and he untied the flag at the top. After fiddling with it for a second and finally getting it loose, he threw it over his shoulder and replaced it with the dingy tunic around his neck. Once the garment was secure, Killian let it go to see it blow freely in the wind, sleeves waving wilding in the air. He let out a laugh at the sight; the tunic had been a good choice on Liam's part. As he looked down to call towards his brother, Killian caught sight of someone walking towards the town center. _

"_Liam! Liam, someone's coming!" Killian called out in panic. _

_Liam pulled his attention from the shirt waving above to the street in front of him, only to see a figure approaching from the shadows. He took off down the opposite street seeking a safe hiding place._

_Killian's eyes widened in horror as he saw his brother jet off in the other direction, leaving him alone atop the flagpole with all evidence of their misdeeds in his hands. _

"_You bloody bastard!" Killian yelled out after Liam. Now he was truly panicking. Liam had vanished, the stranger was approaching the square, and there he was holding the flagpole for dear life with the town's flag blatantly splayed over his shoulder._

* * *

"He left you stuck on top of the flagpole?" Emma gasped in shock at Killian's words.

He shook his head and let out a small laugh. "Aye, he sure did. That was one of the scariest moments of my young life. I was sure I was going to end up locked in a brig and dragged out to be flogged before the whole town."

"I take it from your tone that you weren't. What ended up happening?" she asked eager for him to continue.

Killian looked down at her with a devilish grin. "Oh, I'm sure you're getting tired, love. You need your rest. We'll go to bed, and I'll finish the story another time," he said in a teasing tone.

Emma rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the chest. "You're not funny. I'm serious. What happened next? Did you get caught?" she asked, clearly quite invested in his tale.

Killian smiled to himself with a mixture of pride and happiness at his wife's interest in his story. Few things excited a pirate more than regaling an audience with stories of his adventures, even if this adventure took place well before his swashbuckling years. "Alright, let's see now. I was up on the flagpole…"

* * *

_Killian felt himself start to slip a tad down the pole, so he held on tighter, as he stared down at the street below in horror. The figure had emerged into the square and appeared to be an older man, as Killian could clearly make out his gray hair. Gods don't let him see me, please. Please please please, don't let him see me, Killian thought over and over. He closed his eyes in terror as he silently willed the man to keep staring down at the ground. _

_Suddenly, Killian's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of singing. He opened his eyes and peered down at the man on the ground. The man was singingly loudly, and clearly drunkenly, as he stumbled through the square, clutching a bottle at his side. Killian let out a sigh of relief. Thank the Gods. _

_The man staggered through the square for another few minutes until he finally made his way down another street. Killian sighed loudly as he reached a shaky hand up to wipe the cold sweat from his brow. He quickly descended the pole, eager to get down and away from the scene of their crime. After Killian reached the bottom, and took a second to revel in the beautiful feeling of having his feet firmly planted on the ground, he whirled around to see Liam standing before him, a guilty expression on his brother's face._

"_You bastard, you bloody bastard," Killian yelled angrily as he reached out to hit and push his brother. "You left me! I could have gotten arrested. What if someone took me away? They might have taken me away from you," Killian shouted as he continued to smack his brother's chest, arms, shoulders, any piece of him he could get. _

_Liam grasped Killian's shoulders tightly in his arms as he held his brother back, trying to calm the boy down. "I had to leave, Killian. I was out in the open for anyone to see. I would never let you get into trouble, brother. I promise," he said, pleading for Killian to understand._

_Killian stepped back, halting his assault, as he glared back at his brother. He removed the flag from his shoulder and tossed it at Liam. "There, I did what you wanted," he stated bitterly. _

_Liam let out a pained sigh as he looked down at the flag in his hand. He folded it carefully and placed it into his pack before turning back to his brother. "I'm so sorry, little brother; I panicked. But, if I hadn't run, we would have both gotten caught," he started in a soft tone, trying to catch Killian's gaze and will him to understand._

"_Listen, I'll make it up to you, I promise. The night is young. How about you choose our next hijinks. Anything you want," Liam said as he placed a hand against Killian's shoulder and looked at him with apologetic eyes. _

_Killian sighed. He wanted to stay angry with Liam, but he knew Liam had to run off in order for them both not to get caught. Also, as much as he hated it, Killian could never stay mad at his older brother. He perked up after a minute and returned Liam's smile. "Anything I want?" he asked._

_Liam nodded his head, smiling in relief that his brother wasn't holding a grudge. "Aye, anything at all. Sky's the limit."_

"_Well, George Merrick has been giving me a hard time," Killian began before he looked away sheepishly and stared at the ground. He continued in such a low murmur that his brother had to strain to hear him. "He called me a poor little orphan."_

_Liam growled at that and stomped his foot angrily. "What? Who is this kid? What an arse. He's definitely going to get it. What do you want to do?"_

_Killian bit his lip in concentration as he tried to come up with a joke. He wanted to choose a trick that would impress Liam. After a minute, the idea suddenly dawned on Killian. He laughed as he recalled the memory._

"_What's so funny, little brother?" Liam asked._

_Killian smiled wickedly at Liam. "I just remembered a day, two years ago, when a pig ran through the street and right into George. It startled him and he cried out in this high-pitched squeal. We all called him Porky Georgie for weeks after that," Killian said as he laughed fondly at the thought._

_Liam laughed too, but then gave Killian a serious look. "You do know 'porky' and 'Georgie' don't rhyme, right?" he asked in a voice that sounded both teasing and slightly worried._

_Killian rolled his eyes. "Of course I know that; I'm not the one who made it up," he shot as he glared at Liam. "Anyway, I think good-old Georgie might like to wake up tomorrow morning with a pig on his doorstep. Don't you?" Killian asked with a smirk._

_Liam pulled Killian into his side by the crook of his arm as he ruffled Killian's already messy hair. "Now that is the thinking of a Jones," he declared proudly as he released Killian from his grip. "Nice one brother!"_

* * *

"That's so mean!" Emma declared in an offended tone.

"Trust me, love, he was a rotten boy, and he deserved all the hell we gave him," Killian responded firmly. That George Merrick was a prat from the day he was born until the day he died. Killian had done his fair share of misdeeds during his life, but any trouble he caused for that boy was just.

Emma shook her head against Killian's shoulder. "I'm not talking about George. He picked on you for being an orphan. He was clearly a jerk who got what he deserved. I was referring to the pig."

Killian let out a laugh and leaned down to press a kiss against Emma's head. "Gods, I love you," he said as he continued to chuckle.

"Alright, so what ended up happening with George and this pig?" Emma asked. Her eyes were feeling heavier as she began to get sleepier, but she fought against the feeling. She was far more interested in Killian's story than in her own rest.

Killian leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He could still see the night as clearly as if it had been yesterday. "Well, Liam and I crept onto a farm at the edge of our town. We snuck into the pigpen and snatched up what looked like the runt of the latest litter, assuring ourselves that it wasn't theft, since the runt wouldn't be missed."

Emma chimed in at that. "Sounds like pirate logic to me," she teased.

Killian nodded his head in agreement. "Aye, I suppose it was. Anyway, we scooped this piglet up and it immediately started squealing loudly. We froze in panic just as we heard the angry yells of the farmer. Liam tucked the piglet firmly under his arm and pushed me out of the pen. We ran and ran until we were finally clear of the farm."

"Now that is a sight I would have loved to see: the Jones brothers running across a farm in absolute panic with a pig squealing loudly in their arms," Emma interrupted as she laughed in his arms.

Killian shook his head and smiled broadly. "Gods, we must have been quite the sight."

Emma nodded in agreement. "So, you guys went from the farm to George Merrick's then?"

"Aye, that we did, lass" Killian began.

* * *

_Liam and Killian sat crouched down behind some barrels as they stared up at the home across the street. The pig that lay comfortably in Liam's arms had thankfully quieted down a bit after the excitement from earlier. The only sounds it made were soft grunts, which would hardly garner them any unwanted attention. _

"_Look," Liam said as he pointed towards the home, "they left their windows open," he added with a naughty gleam in his eyes. _

_Killian chuckled darkly at that as he followed his brother's school of thought. "You hold the pig; I'll sneak over and scout out the house. If George's window is open, we'll simply drop piggy here right inside," he said as he began to crawl out from around the barrels._

"_Be careful, little brother," Liam called out in a low whisper as Killian set out towards the house. _

_Killian crept towards the home, careful not to make any noise and draw attention to himself. He stalked around to the left side of the house and peaked in through the windows. He saw the kitchen and family room along with a room where two adults were sleeping soundly. They must have been George's parents, he thought. Killian made his way around to the back of his house, looking into the windows to see if he could spot George. At the back corner of the house, Killian saw a room occupied by three girls of various ages: George's equally bratty sisters. Perhaps he and Liam would return to prank them in the future. _

_He carried on and turned another corner bringing him to the right side of the house. Killian squinted his eyes and looked over at the barrels Liam was still hiding behind. Killian heard the faint grunting of the stolen piglet and quickly clapped a hand over his mouth to suppress his laughter. He peaked into the window at the front-right side of the house and saw George sleeping soundly in one bed, his younger brother in the other. Both seemed to be out cold, and, even better, their window was wide open. Killian stepped forward and waved Liam over to join him._

_Liam tiptoed across the street, careful to move slowly so as not to disturb the pig in his arms. He joined his brother's side and looked in on George. "Here brother, you do the honors," he whispered as he transferred the runt into Killian's arms._

_The pig let out a loud grunt prompting both brothers to freeze in horror. They locked eyes and waited on bated breath to see if the Merrick brothers would wake. After a minute, when he saw that both brothers were still dozing, Killian tipped the window open wider and dropped the piglet inside. _

_The pig let out an excited squeal as it landed on the ground and took off to run about the room. George woke up in panic and jumped to his feet, screaming at the top of his lungs. _

_Liam and Killian sat crouched under the window, peaking in to see George running around trying to stay clear of the animal. The pig ran excitedly around the room and ended up brushing against George's leg, which prompted him to jump up onto his bed, crying out in terror. _

_Killian and Liam clutched their sides as they laughed until their stomachs hurt. They stuck around for only a minute more to see George's brother run out of the room and fetch their parents. Seeing that the adults were on their way, Liam and Killian took off down the street at top speed. _

_They made it back safely to their small home and slammed the door shut behind them. Liam leaned his back against the door and slid down until he was sitting on the ground, still laughing loudly at their night's endeavors. _

_Killian stood up looking down at his brother and smiling smugly. That would surely knock the stupid git, George Merrick, down a peg or two. Killian's heart was beating a mile a minute as the excitement of their night ran through his blood._

_Liam smiled up at him proudly. "You are quite the prankster, Killian. I've taught you well, if I do say so myself," he joked._

_Killian walked over to sit by his brother's side and leaned his head against Liam's shoulder. "That was brilliant. Bloody perfect. Maybe you can let me in on your next trick too?" Killian asked softly, hopeful about his brother's answer. _

"_Maybe," Liam said skeptically, "more like absolutely! After your outstanding performance tonight, you are my official partner in crime. You were marvelous, brother." _

_Killian beamed at his brother's words. This had definitely been a top night, and he couldn't wait to have more adventure with Liam._

* * *

"What happened to the pig?" Emma asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Killian's mouth opened in surprise as he gave her a disbelieving look. "The pig? That's what you've taken from the story? You want to know about the blasted pig?"

"I just want to make sure it was alright. George doesn't seem like the nicest guy," she said defensively.

Killian huffed in amusement. "Don't worry your pretty little head, dear. The pig lived a happy life. One of George's sisters thought it would make a nice pet and insisted the family keep the animal, much to George's dismay. Actually, she helped make our trick all the more successful. That pig bothered George for many years after," he said with a sly grin.

Emma let out a small breath of relief. "Good. I'm glad it was okay. Well, that sounds like a happy ending. And did you join in on more of Liam's antics?" she asked.

"Gods yes. We continued to terrorize the town, the neighbors, and each other until he got a bit older and made lieutenant. He had to straighten his act up when he had the reputation of an officer to uphold," he said with a note of longing. He missed those carefree days. "I'll tell you more about our tomfoolery another time," he promised as he slid back under the covers to lay down for bed.

Emma joined him under the covers as she rested her head against her pillow and gazed over at him. "You'll have to tell me about your time at sea with Liam too, and how you came to live with him," she said with a small yawn as her eyes finally slammed closed.

Killian looked over at her with soft eyes. He was touched that Emma wanted to hear even more about his brother. For so long Killian had avoided talking about Liam because the subject was too painful, but he now found that he rather enjoyed talking about his brother. Sharing his memories of Liam made Killian feel closer to his brother than he had felt in a long time.

Killian reached over to brush Emma's golden locks out her face affectionately. "I promise I'll tell you anything you want. I love you, Emma," he said in a soft voice before he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I had a blast writing this chapter; I hope you all enjoyed reading a lighter tale about Liam and Killian's shenanigans! Please leave a review, and let me know what you thought!**


	3. He Ain't Heavy (He's My Brother)

Emma poked her head around the corner towards the living room where she spied Killian relaxing on the couch. She instinctively reached down to pat her growing belly and felt her tiny baby give a gentle kick, reminding her of her mission for the day. For a week now, Emma had wanted to talk with Killian about Liam again. She knew her husband was happy to share his stories, but the information she sought would be painful to rehash.

She took a deep breath to gather her courage before heading into the living room and taking a seat next to Killian.

"Radiant as always," Killian said as he beamed at his wife. Over three hundred years of life and he had never seen a more beautiful woman.

Emma bit her lip and looked away quickly before she decided to just blurt out her request. "Killian, I want you to tell me another story about Liam," she said quickly, all in one breath.

Killian quirked an eyebrow at her, confused by the nervousness laced in her voice. He'd been telling her stories about Liam for a few weeks now; she had no need to be nervous. "Of course, love. You ought to know about the man we're naming our baby after. Are you interested in something particular?" he asked hesitantly. By her worrisome expression, Killian thought she may ask about Liam's death. He would have to tell Emma that story eventually, but he just couldn't now, not today.

"Killian, you mentioned before that Liam was taking care of you, which left me wondering about your father. What happened to him? He sort of disappeared in between tales," she replied cautiously, trying to gauge her husband's reaction.

Killian let out a bitter chuckle at her words. "Aye, 'disappear' is indeed the correct word." He let out a pained sigh and thought for a moment. That had not been the request he was expecting, but she had shared some of her painful childhood memories with him. He owed her the same.

Emma remained quiet as she patiently waited for Killian to begin. She knew he wouldn't deny her.

"My mother passed when I was seven-years-old. Her illness came on quite suddenly and she died soon after. My father was absolutely beside himself. He drank himself into oblivion the night she died and continued in that state until the last time I saw him," Killian began as he stared out in front of him. Over three hundred years had passed and still the memories burned bright in his mind.

"What about Liam?" Emma asked quietly. She wanted desperately to comfort him, but after her own life in foster care, she knew there were no words to heal those wounds.

"He was off at the naval academy. My father didn't even write to tell him the news," Killian said angrily as he balled his hand into a fist. "Bastard didn't even bother telling his own son that he'd lost a mother. Anyway, a few days after she died, my father packed a few of our belongings and took me aboard a ship. He said we were starting a new life; that we were going on a hero's journey across the realms. Naturally, as any young boy, I was quite excited." Killian quieted after that and seemed to be lost in thought for a minute.

Emma began to wonder if asking had been a bad idea. She wanted to know, she needed to know, but she hated to cause him pain. As he if was reading her mind, _sometimes she felt like he truly could_, Killian interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't feel badly for asking, Emma. I had to tell you someday, lass," he said with a forced smile as he turned slightly and reached to hold her hand. He brushed a soft kiss against her palm before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"We set sail and stayed aboard the ship for about a week, maybe more. The men were not happy about me being on board, _at all_," he stressed. "My father convinced them to let on the ship by putting me to work during the day. I was far too young to be a ship's boy; it was bloody brutal. But, that didn't matter much because it didn't last long," Killian said with a sigh.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "What happened?" she asked, already knowing she didn't want the answer.

"He abandoned me at the first port. Turns out, my father was a fugitive. He fled into town and didn't come back. The captain had no intention of caring for a boy, so he kicked me off and set sail. I stayed on the dock for an entire night waiting for my father, hoping he would show, but he didn't," Killian whispered in a broken voice. He ran his hand through his dark hair, making it messier than usual as he fought to keep his composure. Emma was the only person he'd dare show emotion in front of, but even so, those were rare times.

"The next morning, I set off to search town for him, but I never found him. He must have jetted off to another port. Who bloody knows," Killian let out in a defeated tone.

"Then Liam found you?" Emma asked, hoping Liam arrived soon to save the day.

Killian shook his head and gave her a sad smile. "No, love, not quite yet. I lived on the streets for a few weeks- survived on stolen bread and other food I could scavenge off others. Eventually though, I slipped up and was caught stealing. It was clear that I didn't have parents, didn't have a family, so I was sent off to an orphanage. Absolute hell it was. They put us to work during the day, beat us if we didn't finish our tasks fast enough, and barely fed us anything. I did far better on the streets. I-"

Emma interjected, willing beyond hope that his story would turn around soon. Her heart broke as she heard him recount those days, not only because of the pain he went through, but because she could truly understand; she'd been there herself. "Please tell me Liam found you," she said meekly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Killian gave her a sad, understanding smile before reaching up to wipe the wetness away from her emerald gaze. "Actually love, he did."

* * *

_Killian lay quietly on the cold, hard cot as he fought to keep warm. All he had was an old, worn blanket, littered with holes, but he did his best to make it work. His stomach ached with hunger as it grumbled loudly. The noise felt deafening in the eerily quiet room. Despite the fact that at least twenty other children were crammed into various bunk beds in the room, the only noise came from the loud, boisterous streets outside. The other children were all likely awake, just as Killian was, fighting to sleep despite their cold and hunger. Accepting that sleep would not come for some time, Killian sat up in his bed, careful not to hit his head on the bunk above him, as he leaned against the creaky backboard. He missed his mother, he missed his father, though he now hated him with all his spirit, most of all though, his heart ached to see Liam again. If he could just escape this prison, he could run away and find Liam at the academy. He didn't exactly know where the academy was, but Liam was his brother, and if it took him one hundred years, Killian would find him again._

_Suddenly, he was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of shouting outside the crowded room. Killian carefully edged off his bed, keen not to get caught and ultimately ratted on by one of the other orphans. He tiptoed around other bunk beds before he finally made it to the door and slipped out. As he emerged from the room and heard the voices more clearly, his face erupted into hopeful grin. He was saved._

"_I don't care what time it is, I am a member of the king's navy, and I demand you return my brother to me at once. You have no right to keep him here," shouted the familiar voice with more venom and anger than Killian had ever heard before. _

_The sound of the orphanage's overseer, Smithe, followed. He was an older man with dark gray hair and yellowing teeth, and he took true pleasure in making the children's' lives hell. "Hah. You're nothing but a boy," he spit back. "Seventeen, maybe eighteen. That's a nice uniform you have there- private," Smithe said, emphasizing the last word. Clearly he was not intimidated by the older Jones brother. _

_Killian couldn't risk Liam getting turned away so he ran towards the sound of the voices, turning a corner and taking off down a long hall until he saw Liam and the overseer. Killian stopped dead in his tracks, just a few feet away from the two men. He wanted more than anything to run into Liam's arms, but he was far too scared to get that close to Smithe. _

_Liam's face lit up at the sight of his 'baby brother,' but quickly fell when he took in Killian's form. He strode over to Killian and began grabbing at his brother's arms, legs, and stomach. He pulled up Killian's tattered shirt and drew in a sharp breath at the sight. His brother was skin and bones, and his dirty, underfed body was covered in bruises. _

_Liam's roared, actually roared, in anger as he rushed at Smithe, slamming the man against the wall and grasping him tightly by the neck and shoulder. "When was the last time you fed him? Hm? Were you the one beating him?" Liam demanded furiously. He waited a second for the man to answer before pulling him slightly away from the wall and then slamming him back against it with more force. Smithe groaned out in pain and opened his mouth to speak, but Liam quickly cut him off._

"_I am taking my brother from here, with or without your permission. If I had not taken an oath to uphold the honor and name of this kingdom, I would have relieved your neck of your head. Do you understand me?" Liam snarled his face only a hair away from the other man's. Smithe whimpered in fear as he tried to pull away._

_Killian stared at the two, overwhelmed with a mixture of hope and absolute fear. He had seen Liam angry before, but this was entirely new. This was dangerous, and it frightened the young boy. _

_Liam heard a quiet sniffle and looked over to see tears rolling down Killian's cheeks, leaving a clean trail in their wake across his unwashed face. All anger quickly fell from Liam's features and as he was overcome with complete and abject sorrow. The once lively and troublesome boy with a devilish grin and a happy nature was gone. He dropped Smithe to floor, not bothering to look back and watch the man crawl away to safety. _

_Slowly, Liam held his hands up and approached Killian. "You're safe, Killian. You know I won't hurt you, right?" he asked sadly. The thought of his brother fearing him filled Liam with dread. _

_Killian turned his attention to Smithe and waiting until the man was out of sight. Only then did Killian feel truly safe. He brought his shaky, tiny hands up to his face and quickly wiped away his tears. He looked back up to meet Liam's worried gaze and gave him a slight nod. _

_Liam fell to his knees and wrapped Killian in a tight hug. Liam held his brother firmly against him as he ran a hand through Killian's messy hair; at least his hair remained the same, Liam thought bitterly. Liam picked Killian up and nearly broke down at the lightness of his brother, but quickly schooled his features. Killian had been through hell, and Liam had to remain strong for him._

_Killian pulled away to look into his brother eyes questioningly. "Can we go home?" he whispered meekly, he voice broken and defeated. Liam blinked his eyes, holding back tears, determined to appear cheery. "You're going to come live with me. I'm taking care of you now, and you're going to be so happy, Killian, I promise._

* * *

Killian was about to continue his story when he looked over and noticed the tears streaming down Emma's face. He sucked in a guilty breath and quickly took her into his arms. "Love, I'm sorry. I was so wrapped up in my story, I didn't notice how it was hurting you," he said sadly as he brushes his hand through her hair and rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

Emma pulled away and shook her head furiously as she wiped away her tears. "No, I want to hear this. I need to hear this Killian. I've shared my stories with you, showed you my scars. I want to know you, all of you," she said sincerely as she placed her hand against his chest right over his heart.

Killian was quiet for moment, thinking over her words, before he continued. "Well, if it's any consolation, dear, he wasn't lying. My years with Liam were some of the happiest of my life," he said with a small, grateful smile.

Emma returned his smile and looked down at her protruding belly proudly. "I'm surer than ever that we picked the right name," she said looking back at him with a confident expression. "But, I want to hear what happened next," she began, "only if you want to keep going, though," she added firmly.

Killian had told her about Milah's death and some other tragic stories from his past, but this was by far the most painful one he had shared. She didn't want to force him into reliving such a horrific time. At the same time, she couldn't help but be completely in awe of his strength and resilience. He had endured so much pain through his entire life, and still he held onto hope and shared his scars with a brave face.

"Wait," Emma said as she furrowed her brows," how long were you in the orphanage?" she asked.

"I was on my own for a few weeks, but I spent about five months in the orphanage."

"It took him that long to find you?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Aye, it would have been sooner, but my father never wrote telling Liam of my mother's death. For the first few months, he assumed all was well. After a while though, when no word from mother or father came, Liam began to worry and returned home. Then he had to try and retrace my father's steps to figure out where the blazes I was. Honestly, it could have taken far longer. I was lucky to have such a determined and adept brother," Killian said proudly.

Emma nodded in agreement. Six months seemed like an eternity to her, but in the Enchanted Forest, it must have been incredibly difficult to find lost relatives.

"Anyway, after he rescued me from the orphanage, he took me back to the inn where he was staying. He carried me the whole way there, but I don't remember the journey. I passed out right in his arms."

* * *

_Killian stirred as he felt a hand gently brush against his face. "Wake up, baby brother. I know you're tired, but you've got to eat something," Liam said quietly as he roused Killian from his nap. _

_Killian blinked his eyes open and found himself still held in Liam's firm, yet soft grasp. They were outside a rowdy inn located right beside the town docks. The bright light from the inn disturbed Killian's sensitive eyes. Liam gently put him down and held him by the shoulders, making sure he was steady._

"_We're just going to stay here for a little while until you're healthy enough to travel. Then, you can come stay with me," Liam said with an assuring grin as he patted Killian on the back and ushered him into the inn. _

_Killian took a few steps into the establishment before grinding to halt in front of Liam. It was later at night, so not too many people were up, but still the place seemed crowded enough for an already shell-shocked Killian. A group of men were playing an intense game of dice in the corner. The loud bang of a beer bottle against a table caused Killian to flinch away in fear. _

_Liam took Killian's left hand in his and led him over to the counter. He picked his small brother up and placed him in a chair before he took a seat beside him. Before either brother could speak, a petite, middle-aged woman with brown curly hair and bright hazel eyes emerged from the kitchen. When her eyes fell upon Killian's her entire face lit up in a beaming grin. "You found him! You found him, Liam!" she squeaked with excitement. _

_Liam straightened up proudly in his chair before his placed an arm casually around the back of Killian's. "Lad, this is Clara. She's the innkeeper here, and she's been helping me look for you," he chimed. _

_Killian looked up at the woman and gave her a shy smile. He was grateful to be back with Liam, but far too overwhelmed by the entire ordeal to speak. _

"_You look hungry," Clara chirped as she began to walk away. "I'll be right back with dinner."_

_The two brothers sat in awkward silence until Clara returned a few minutes later bearing two plates with quite generous servings of the inn's special that night. Killian's eyes grew wide at the appetizing sight. He hadn't eaten that much food in a long, long time. He didn't bother to truly examine his meal and see what was for dinner; instead, he quickly grabbed the fork at his side and began shoveling the food into his mouth, just as fast as he could swallow. _

_Liam reached for his fork and went to dig in before turning to observe his brother. Liam dropped the utensil back on the table and brought his hand up to his mouth. He shouldn't have gone off to the academy. If he had been home when mother died, father would have just left the two of them. Liam would have been taking care of Killian this whole time, and none of this would have happened. His little brother wouldn't be sitting, dirty, bruised, and completely traumatized in an inn, stuffing his mouth with food out of sheer starvation. _

_Liam pushed the haunting thoughts from his mind and instead focused on Killian. He held his brother back by the thin, scratchy shirt and carefully pulled the plate away from his ravenous hands. "Killian, brother, you have to slow down, you'll get sick," Liam pleaded attempting to meet his brother's gaze._

_Killian's eyes never left his plate as he heard his brother's plea. He nodded slightly and went back to eating, but forced himself to go at a slower pace._

_When Clara returned just a few minutes later to see that Killian had already cleaned his plate, she ducked back into the kitchen for more. When she returned, she placed a large plate of dessert in front of Killian. His eyes lit up again, but this time, his mouth also turned up into a happy, toothy grin. _

_Before Killian could attack his dessert with the same intensity as he had his dinner, Liam shoved an arm between Killian and counter, holding him back._

_His cheeks reddened with embarrassment as he lowered his voice. "Clara, I have to be careful. I really don't have enough for that," he said, shame in his voice, as he gestured towards his pocket._

_She shook him off with the wave of her hand and placed a large spoon in Killian's eager hand. "It's on the house, dear. Here," she said as she pushed a key across the table towards Liam," I moved you into a better room at the far side of the inn. It should be quiet for you two. Someone looks sleepy," she said in an affectionate, motherly tone as she turned her attention to Killian._

_Liam thanked Clara as he finished his dinner, and Killian quickly devoured his dessert. Liam was more than grateful for her hospitality and help. He was relieved that she managed to put a true smile back on the boy's saddened face. _

_When they were done, Liam took Killian by the hand and silently led him upstairs and down the hall to their room. The room was small, though larger than Liam's previous accommodations. _ _To the far side was a heavily weathered window that looked out over the portside town. The walls were cream colored and the floors were flanked with old wooden floorboards that didn't quite match. The only furniture in the room was a tiny bed, a welcome improvement from the cot Killian had before, an end table, and a heavily scratched dresser._

_Killian took in the sight and felt instantly safe in the quaint room. He would be sleeping here tonight with Liam by his side. No one could find him here and make him go back to the orphanage. Killian breathed out a sigh of relief and took in the distinct scent of the space, a mixture of must from the run-down inn and salt air from their proximity to the sea. The salt air reminded him of home and helped ease his nerves. _

_Liam looked over to see a pitcher of water and a few fresh cloths laid out on the desk. Gods, if Clara was younger, he would have married her. He set about cleaning Killian up and getting him into some of his old clothes from home, hoping that a full belly and clean body would help begin to ease Killian's sorrows. Liam frowned as he noticed how loose Killian's old clothes were, despite the fact that the young boy was six months older. _

_Liam picked Killian up and placed him down on the bed before reaching into his pack on the floor and producing a stuffed rabbit, one their mother had sewn for Killian when he was a baby. Liam's heart felt instantly lighter at the bright smile on his little brother's face. When Killian spoke up happily, it made Liam feel all the more relieved._

"_You brought him!" Killian squeaked in excitement as he reached out and grabbed his toy before hugging it against him. "I wanted to take him with me, but father didn't pack him. He wouldn't go back and get it," Killian said resentfully as he began to play with his toy, bouncing it up and down on his knee. _

_Liam changed into his nightwear before washing his face and sitting on the bed next to Killian. He observed the boy play happily with his toy for a few minutes before Liam finally asked the question that had been plaguing him for months. "Killian, I know it's hard, but I need to know what happened," he whispered quietly. _

_Killian stared down into his hands, refusing to make eye contact. He thought it over, searching his young mind for the right words for quite a while before he finally spoke up. "I woke up one morning and he was…he was," Killian's voice cracked as he tried to tell Liam the story. He had tried his best to keep that day from his mind for nearly five months now. _

"_He was gone," Killian finally managed to say in a murmur, his blue eyes glistening with tears. Liam reached over and scooped Killian into his arms, cradling him tightly as he brushed his hands through the boy's unruly, dark hair. _

"_I'm here now, Killian. I'm here, and I'll never leave you," Liam whispered softly as he rocked his brother gently in his arms._

* * *

Killian stopped his story and rubbed his face in an attempt to mask his emotions.

Emma stayed silent for a moment, giving Killian the time he needed, before her voice, just a soft murmur, broke the silence. "Thank you, Killian, for telling me."

Killian gave her a tender peck on the forehead before rising and striding over to their coat rack. He pulled on his leather jacket and turned to the door. "Where are you going?" Emma asked, worry etched on her face.

"Don't worry, love," he began with a forced smile, "I just need some air. It was good that I told you, and I promise you a much lighter tale next time," he reassured her with a firm nod.

Killian walked around town for a while, clearing his head, before he decided to return to the docks not far from his home with Emma. He sat at the edge of the pier, dangling his legs off the edge as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He took in a comforting breath, filling his nose with the salty sea air and the musty smell of the wooden boats to his right. He felt better.

* * *

**I give you the same promise Killian gave Emma: the next tale will be far lighter- fluff, humor, maybe a little bit of both! We'll see where the muse leads me. This is probably the saddest fic I've ever written, but I hope you still enjoyed the ride. Are you absolutely in love with Liam yet? You will be by the end, I promise. Please leave a review, and let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	4. Navigating Rough Seize

Emma poured herself another glass of milk as she continued to shovel scrambled eggs into her mouth. These pregnancy cravings were making her eat for way more than two, she mused. Emma smiled happily at her two boys, _god she would have three soon_, and noted their dress. "It's Sunday morning; isn't it our unwritten rule that we don't get out of pajamas until noon," she teased.

Henry grinned in response as he chewed happily on a piece of bacon. He had grown so much over the past few years; he could out-eat his pregnant mother any day.

"Love, Henry and I are going sailing today. You're welcome to join us if you like," Killian responded.

Emma raised an eyebrow in response. When the boys went out sailing, they definitely didn't intend on bringing her along. She appreciated the offer though. "No no, I'm going out with my mom to register for the baby shower," she replied reassuringly, "which you both have to attend," she tacked on, grinning cheekily as they both grimaced.

Henry bit his lip in concentration before he perked up a bit, proud of himself. "You know Mom, I may not be able to come. I might have exams on that day," Henry said, feigning disappointment.

"You don't," she said, not bothering to look up from her plate, "your college posts the exam schedule online. I checked it out before I set the date. It's on a weekend too, so you'll be home," she finished with a cool smile.

Killian burst into laughter at that and gave his stepson a teasing slap on the back. "Looks like she's got you there, Henry."

"Now Killian, be sure to ask permission before you borrow a boat," Emma chimed back.

Killian stopped mid-laugh and gave her a sheepish expression. "Of course, love. You are the sheriff after all."

* * *

"You didn't ask permission before borrowing this boat, did you?" Henry asked as they set sail, quickly leaving the dock and heading out to sea.

"Of course not. Where's the fun in that, lad?" Killian piped back with a devilish grin.

Henry pursed his lips into a slight frown. "We've been doing this for a few years now, Killian. We're bound to get caught eventually."

Killian nodded back sternly as he steered the ship and barked some orders at Henry. After a while, he responded back to his stepson. "Don't worry about getting caught, Henry. When I was lad, I didn't have a boat to sail, and I had to borrow them as well. I never got caught, though I came close once."

Henry perked up at that. "So what you're saying is that you've been a pirate from the start," Henry teased as he tended the mast and put to use the other skills Killian had taught him over the years.

"Oi, I resent that. We borrowed boats with good cause, and if you return them unharmed it's not bad form," Killian said confidently, quite firm in his belief.

Henry furrowed his eyebrows as he thought over Killian's response. "Killian, by 'we' do you mean you and Liam?"

"Aye," Killian stated simply, keeping his eye towards the sky as he noted clouds ahead.

Henry didn't respond for a while, hesitant to broach the subject, before he finally decided to ask. "Killian, I've been thinking, since you're naming my little brother after him, I would really like to know about Liam."

"Younger brother," Killian responded without even thinking.

"What?" Henry asked with a bewildered expression.

Killian chuckled lightly, but ignored his stepson's question, instead choosing to start his tale. "When I was younger and living with Liam, we were too poor to afford our own vessel. I came to an age where it was time for me to start learning to sail, and Liam wanted to teach me. Now at the time he was stationed in port, helping to train new recruits so he could stay in town and watch after me-"

Henry nodded his head in understanding as he cut off Killian's story. "Right, Mom mentioned to me that he helped raise you."

"Not helped. He did raise me, and he did a bloody fine job," Killian corrected. "Anyway, his job afforded him access to and knowledge of many boats about the town. Though, he wasn't exactly allowed to use them for personal ventures."

Henry started laughing. "Hence the _borrowing_."

"Aye, hence the borrowing," Killian nodded.

* * *

_Liam and Killian trotted down the creaky deck, attempting to step as lightly as possible and not draw attention to themselves. _

"_Liam, isn't commandeering a boat dishonorable?" Killian asked with a concerned expression. Liam had always raised him to become an honorable man and sailor. Theft seemed to go against that idea._

"_Aye, it is when you have no intention of returning it, but we're simply borrowing it. You're twelve now Killian, and it's about time you learned to help out aboard a boat," Liam said in a firm whisper, eager to relieve his brother's worries. It wasn't like he wanted to be stealing boats. He'd love nothing more than to own his own vessel and take the lad on many a sailing venture. That wasn't in the cards for the Jones boys though. _

_Killian followed Liam down the dock and stopped when they reached the end. "This one will do quite nicely, don't you think, Killian?" Liam asked with a knowing grin on his face._

_Killian stared up at the boat, which had to be the fanciest and most costly boat he had ever laid eyes on. He let out an impressed gasp before shooting Liam a questioning look. "Are you sure, brother?"_

_Liam nodded proudly, quite pleased with himself for impressing his brother. Killian had been blue lately, and Liam wanted to cheer him up. "Of course. This is the perfect size for the two of us- only the best for my little brother," he whispered back cheerily as he clapped Killian on the back._

_The two quietly climbed aboard the vessel and sailed out of the harbor. After a few minutes, they had sailed far enough away from town that they were able to breathe easier. They sailed on for a while longer while Liam showed Killian how to manage various tasks aboard the ship. He noted proudly that his brother was a quick learner, picking up on his lessons easily. Still, he would need much more practice, which reminded Liam of the other reason he brought Killian out._

_Liam looked up at the sky and admired the breathtaking sight of thousands of stars twinkling above. "Killian, it would also be best for you to learn some navigational skills. A man needs to know where he's going or he'll never make his destination."_

_Killian walked over to stand next to Liam and joined him in gazing up at the stars. "Navigating the stars seems quite complicated," Killian said nervously as he reached up to scratch behind his ear._

"_Aye, it certainly is, and if I'm being honest, it's really not my forte. But, if you, brother, could learn to be a skilled navigator, we Jones brothers would be unstoppable on the sea," Liam said with a bright smile as he imagined a future where he and Killian were sailing together in the King's Navy._

_Killian nodded eagerly at his brother's words. "That sounds wonderful. I can do it. I can learn to navigate us," he stated confidently, always keen to please his older brother. _

_Liam sat down on the deck and gestured to the spot next to him for Killian to sit. He ruffled up his brother's hair before reaching into the satchel at his side. "Of course you can, lad. I have completely faith in you. Now, I have something for you," Liam said excitedly as he clutched at the satchel. _

_Killian looked at him with confused eyes. "It's not my birthday."_

"_You're my little brother. Sometimes I just want to give you gifts," Liam explained as he gently elbowed Killian's side._

"_Well, I can't argue with that," Killian jested as he eagerly held his hands out in anticipation. Any money he and Liam came by went to their housing and food. Killian rarely got presents. _

_Liam reached into the satchel and pulled out a book before placing it into Killian's hands. Killian pulled the cover open and skimmed through the contents. "Star charts. I truly can be a real sailor now. I promise I'll study these, Liam," he said, eyes never leaving the book as he looked it over, holding it firmly like a treasured object._

"_I have no doubt you'll be an excellent sailor. First though, every sailor needs something else to help navigate," he said as he held the satchel forward. _

_Killian peered over and peeked into the bag before carefully reaching in and removing a sextant. "Liam," he sighed with a worried expression. "This has to be the nicest sextant I've ever seen. We can't afford these gifts," Killian said as his gut tightened with guilt._

"_Don't worry about it, little brother. I've been making some extra money on the side, helping a few captains out with some odds jobs here and there. We can afford it, trust me," Liam said firmly as he gave Killian a confident nod. _

_Killian smiled as he looked through his sextant and pointed it at the sky. "Thank you, Liam."_

_They sailed on for a bit more, Liam patiently helping Killian learn to use the sextant. _

"_Liam, I'm going to join the Navy when I'm of age, just like you," Killian said resolutely as he carefully packed his treasured sextant and star charts away._

"_You'll make a great officer, little brother, and one day we can sail the realms together- the Jones brothers bringing glory to the kingdom. Doesn't that sound grand?" Liam asked wistfully. _

"_Aye," Killian nodded firmly as he stared ahead at the sea. One day he would see all the seas of all the realms, and he'd travel them right at his brother's side._

* * *

"Liam sounds like he was a really great brother. I have some big shoes to fill," Henry said as Killian stopped the story.

Killian smiled proudly as he thought of his brother. "Aye, he was the best. Trust me lad, you'll make a great brother too. I have full confidence in you."

Killian and Henry spent many hours at sea while Killian attempted to teach Henry a few new tricks, though it appeared Henry already knew a great deal about sailing. He had taught the lad well.

As they were headed back to the dock, Henry remembered Killian's story. "Wait a minute. Didn't you mention that you almost got caught?" Henry asked as he recalled their previous conversation.

Killian shook his head in slight embarrassment. "Bloody hell, I forgot the whole point of why I told you that story in the first place. I guess I'm getting old," he joked lightly.

Henry quirked an eyebrow at his stepfather as he teased, "Technically, you are over three centuries old. It was bound to catch up with you eventually."

"Oi!" Killian cried in offense before returning to his story.

* * *

_The brothers sailed the lavish vessel into port and quietly disembarked from the deck. They tiptoed down the gangplank and carefully walked down the dock. They were almost at the end of the dock, ready to head home, when they heard a man's voice yell out "Sir, look, the boat's returned," followed by another answering voice "Good! Alert the guards."_

_Liam and Killian's eyes widened in panic at the sound of the voices. Liam yanked on Killian's arm and pulled him aboard a tiny fishing boat to their left. They both lied down flat and stayed perfectly still, praying to every god in existence to keep them from getting caught. _

_Liam's breath came out in ragged bursts as he whispered, panicked, to Killian. "Brother, we cannot be found. My commanding officer will kill me. He'll flog me himself."_

_Killian lost himself in thought as he recounted their many infractions. "You know, Liam, it's a true miracle that you've not been flogged yet after the flagpole and the-"_

"_Shhh," Liam huffed in annoyance. "You are not helping," he bit back in a low whisper._

_Killian held Liam's satchel firmly at his side, eager to keep his prized gifts safe as they hid. They stayed lying on that old boat for most of the night until the men finally decided whoever commandeered the lavish vessel had gotten away. _

_When they were sure the coast was clear, Liam and Killian left the safety of the fishing vessel and returned to the docks. They walked along and reached the final wooden plank of the pier. Just as they were about to leave and head for their home, a voice cried out. "Hey, you two there, stop!"_

_Liam took a deep breath and grabbed Killian's arm before the boy could run. "We'll never make it," he said out of the side of his mouth as he slowly turned them around to face the approaching man. "Stay quiet and follow my lead."_

"_Hello there!" Liam shouted back as he straightened his shoulders and puffed out his chest. Instantly, he gave off a commanding air of authority. _

_The man halted before the two and nervously licked his lips. Even for a young man, Liam could be quiet intimidating. "Yes, you two, a boat was stolen earlier and now I see you two leaving the docks," the man said firmly._

_Liam gave him an appalled look as he placed a hand gently on his brother's shoulder, trying to steady the clearly frightened boy. "Are you accusing us of something?" Liam asked as he remained calm, a carefully planted disbelieving look on his face. _

_The man replied back angrily. "Yes, I am. You two rats took that boat out for some fun. Now I'm fetching the guards."_

_Liam yelled back before the man could move. "I, sir, am I member of the King's Navy, and one day my brother here will follow in my footsteps. Would you really accuse one of his majesty's officers of such a crime?"_

_The man was quiet for a moment. He was obviously thrown off by Liam's question. "Well, what are you two doing leaving the dock then?" the man asked as he grinned to himself. He clearly believed he had caught Liam in a trap._

"_We were not leaving, sir," Liam said bitterly. "We just arrived. I brought my brother here this morning to admire the boats and practice with his new sextant. If he's going to be a good sailor one day, he must learn to rise before the sun," Liam explained calmly, despite the fact that he was just as nervous as Killian._

"_Well…well" the man started, still not buying Liam's tale. "Why were you walking in the other direction then? Hm?" he asked accusingly._

_Without giving it a thought, Liam replied coolly, "We thought we heard people running behind us, perhaps the very thieves you've been looking for, so we turned around. Gods man, are you done with your incessant questioning yet? If not, I'm sure we could talk this over with my commanding officer, Captain Edwards; however, I must warn you, he does not take the harassment of his officers lightly."_

_The man gulped loudly before lowering his head. "My apologies," he replied simply before turning and leaving the brothers. Once the man was out of sight, Liam and Killian left the area quickly, eager to return to the safety of their home. _

_As they approached their small home, Killian stopped in place and furrowed his brows. "Liam, who's Captain Edwards? I don't think I've heard of him."_

_Liam let out a small chuckle and tousled Killian's unruly hair teasingly. "Well, I haven't met him yet, but Edwards is a fairly common surname. I'm sure one exists."_

* * *

"So, in order to be a good big brother, I have to teach little, I mean _younger_," Henry corrected as he shot Killian a teasing eye roll "Liam to _borrow _boats, get out of trouble, and to sail?"

"Aye, it's a tough job. You think you're up to it?" Killian asked with a sly grin on his face. He was actually somewhat nervous about Henry's answer. He and Emma hadn't discussed expanding their family with Henry beforehand, and the lad had seemed somewhat indifferent about the new baby.

"Of course, I'm up for it. I can't wait," Henry piped cheerily as he descended the gangplank and helped Killian tidy up the boat.

When they returned home chatting animatedly about their sailing adventure and plans for teaching little Liam to sail, Emma quickly shut her laptop and flicked on the TV. They were far too engrossed in their chat to notice her behavior.

Emma visited Killian at work a few days later, trying her best to conceal her excitement. Killian worked as the town harbormaster, so work was truly the best place to surprise him. She grabbed him by the hand and led him out of his office building and down the adjacent dock. Emma stopped in front of an older, but gorgeous fishing boat- one that had clearly weathered many adventures, but looked quite prepared for many more.

"Do you like it?" Emma asked, head titled to the side to catch Killian's reaction.

Killian looked back and furrowed his brows in confusion. Why was she showing him boats in his own harbor? He'd seen them all before. "Aye, I've admired this boat for some time. She's the nicest one in the harbor by far," Killian responded.

Emma's face lit up with a wide, toothy grin. "Good! It's yours!" she proclaimed as she jumped excitedly and grabbed Killian's arm to pull him closer to the boat.

Not catching on, Killian gave her a blank stare. "Actually, no love, it belongs to-"

"I bought it for you," Emma blurted before he could finish. "About an hour after you and Henry left to go sailing, I received a call about a missing boat. If you're going to teach our son to sail, you can't spend the next eighteen years _borrowing_ boats. You need your own," she explained.

Killian gave her a bright, disbelieving grin before enveloping her in a crushing hug. He pulled back and placed a tender kiss against her mouth before spinning around and ascending onto the boat. He ran back and forth across the deck, gliding his hand reverently over the railings and wheel.

"Come aboard, love. Let's take _The Lady Swan_ for a spin," he said happily as he extended his hand for her to take.

Emma smirked back at him as she took his hand and boarded the ship. "That's quite the name, Captain."

"The perfect name for our ship, love," he said brightly as he placed a loving kiss against her forehead. "Are you ready to set sail?" he asked softly as he brushed a golden curl out of her face.

"Always."

* * *

**As promised, this chapter was a cute, fluffy apology for the sadness in chapter three! I enjoyed incorporating Captain Swan, Captain Cobra, and the Jones Brothers all in one chapter. I hope it was fun to read. Please leave a review, and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
